Concrete Angel
by cmmluver2004
Summary: One phone call can change everything; Takes place after, "Don't take me for Granted."
1. Teaser

Concrete Angel By Laura 12-05-04 

**_Summary: _**After, "Don't take me for Granted"; a simple phone call can change everything.

**Teaser:**

All of her instincts were screaming at her, telling her to go back home to Nathan, but her feet wouldn't listen, they had a mind of their own. So here she was at the train station talking to Chris Keller who was one of the main reasons her marriage was falling apart, and her mind kept betraying her, replaying Chris' kiss and little lecture that landed her here in the first place. "I was on my way home to Nathan and I found myself here." Haley could hear herself speaking, but it was as though she was outside her body, not speaking the words' herself. He looked at her in surprise and handed her the ticket, knowing that he was going to see her, which brought a hint of a smile to his face, soon to be hidden by one of his trademark smirks. Haley's brain didn't seem to be functioning as she accepted the ticket Chris had given her and taking her place next to him in line. The ringing of a phone broke the silence surrounding them as they were about to board the train, and Haley went to answer her phone before quickly realizing it wasn't her. Chris picked up his phone trying to figure that else had his number before picking it up, "Hello…. Hello." Haley, not being the one to eavesdrop got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when Chris threw down his ticket, swore and muttered under his breath, "Kira."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It wasn't until the person behind her tapped her shoulder that Haley realized Chris had suddenly disappeared. She looked up to see an annoyed ticket taker named Mr. Monkey,

"Hey miss, you getting on or not? Your little boyfriend left you know, come on I don't have all day." Haley quickly handed the ticket to him and ran out of the station in search of Chris. She found him a few minutes later, just outside the station staring at his phone. While in a dark alley, a phone lay there ringing. "Chris." She tried this again 2 more times, but it was useless, he was gone, lost in his own little world.

Finally frustrated, Haley takes her purse and whacks him over the head with it, hoping he will join the real world once again, not that he ever lived on planet earth to begin with; he belonged to the planet of Chris Keller. As soon as Chris felt the purse make contact with his head, he turned around " What the hell is your problem Haley!" He asked angrily, shooting daggers, which burned right though Haley

. Now Haley was tired and pissed, a very lethal combination. She was giving up her marriage for this prick, and now he was treating her like shit, she was outraged with him and decided to make her voice heard. " What the hell is my problem, what the hell is your problem Chris? I was just about to give up my life, my MARRIAGE after your little monologue on following your dreams and blah, blah, blah, and now you expect me to be all peachy and keen after you ditched me at the train station, because of some phone call which was probably one of your skanks that you promise fame and fortune to. Well I am not peachy, in fact I am so damm fed up with you, your so…so…arrogant, inconsiderate, never thinking about others and only caring about your needs, your dreams, and you have the guts to ask me what my problem is!"

Now by this time Chris had had enough of Haley's attitude, " You're the one to talk Haley, you think I'm selfish, I get that, but at least I am a strong enough to know what I want without asking the permission of someone. If you think I'm arrogant and inconsiderate, why did you meet me at the station, Huh? You are really talented Haley, I admit that I don't always call it that, but you are, but you are so damm worried about what your precious Nathan thinks that you don't put yourself out there, instead you put yourself in a comfort zone that you can't break out of. At least I'm not the one judging, I'm tired of your BS and lame excuses Haley, you say that I am inconsiderate, what about what you just said, assuming things about me when you don't know. Contrary to your image of me, I don't go around screwing with young people and their dreams, I would never do that, that's not who I am, not that you would know that. Maybe you should run to your precious Nathan and ask him about our friendly little chat we had this afternoon, which ended with his hands on my throat. Are you still thinking about running back to him, is he the perfect little husband now?"

Haley looked at him not knowing what to say, afraid she would say something she would regret as they both stared at each other, neither of them willing to give up, until Haley looked away, just wanting to leave and to stubborn to admit that Chris had been right, so she turned away leaving, never looking back. Chris just stood there and watched Haley's retreating figure, not willing to show her that her words cut him deep, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chris' POV**  
After the confrontation with Haley, Chris just wondered off, and soon realized he had entered the River Court, which was the last place he wanted to be, because it meant maybe seeing Nathan and Posse. Kira was the only thing on his mind after Haley had stormed off, probably to her husband, he thought bitterly. His hands went automatically to his throat as memories of his windpipe being crushed, and the feeling of panic when air was not able to enter his lungs, flashed through his mind, damm that guy was strong, and intimidating, a secret never to be revealed. He shook the images out of his mind, and realized he didn't know where to go since he had no place to stay his apartment sold and his stuff already shipped to New York, 'lets see', he thought, Haley was most defiantly out of the picture, Nathan, no, not until hell froze over, Peyton hated his guts and the list went on, 'well don't I have such a close knit of friends,' he thought sarcastically. Many scenarios had been running through his head ever since he got the phone call, he hadn't seen or heard from anyone from his family since he skipped town10 years ago. 'Why would she call him?' He thought, 'after all these years,' although he hadn't touched foot in his hometown since he obtained his drivers license, part of his heart still longed for a normal family and he missed his little sis, well Kira was not so little anymore; she was what eighteen now, and the thought of anyone touching her in the wrong way made him sick to his stomach.

**Haley**  
As soon as Haley left the station, she didn't know where to go since she was not ready to face Nathan yet, so out of impulse she decided to go to the next best person, her best friend Lucas Scott.

Her feet walked down the familiar path that she had taken since she was eight; as soon as she arrived she automatically went around the back, to the door to his room and silently knocked. He opened the door, and she was immediately was pulled into a bear hug, after letting her go words of worry flew out of his mouth, " Where the hell have you been? Nathan's called me 10 times in the last 45 minutes worried sick about you because you didn't have your phone on!" Haley sighed and the last thing she wanted to think about was Nathan, " Hi Lucas, nice to see you too, by the way I'm doing great." Haley replied sarcastically.

Lucas started to feel guilty and responded, "Oh sorry Hales, really I am overjoyed to see you, but I was worried about you, ya know. Where have you been?" Without thinking, Haley responded, " Oh I was with Chris," as soon as those words left her mouth, the only word that entered her mind were, "Oh shit." "Chris, I thought you broke things off with him, you did, didn't you?" Lucas asked, his tone accusing.

Haley closed her eyes, wishing she could take back what she had said, but it was done and over with and now she had to face the music. "That's a funny story actually, I went to the studio with a speech prepared and everything on how I wanted to stop recording with him, and then he kind of kissed me. He then said something about going to NY and how he wanted me to go with him, but I was still in the state of shock about the kiss, and I really couldn't tell you what he actually said. So then I was on my way home to Nathan and found myself at the train station meeting Chris. Well just as we were about to board, Chris' cell phone rang, then he ditched me at the train station and I went after him. We got in a humungous fight and I left. So how's everything going with you?" Haley finally finished her speech, managing to say it in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, back up, Chris kissed you on the lips!" Lucas asked bewildered. "You know, saying it out loud really makes it sounds terrible." Haley responded, hoping to get a smile from him. " It's not like it meant anything…I don't think, remember Nathan, your Husband." The last part was spoken under her breath as she continued battling within herself. "

You know Hales, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Lucas responded in a teasing tone. The only response Haley gave was to roll her eyes and hit him over the head with a pillow, "Ha, ha, very funny. Seriously though, you won't tell Nathan, it would kill him and Chris already was threatened by Nathan once today and one time threats are the limit."

Lucas looked at her, deciding to change the subject, not really wanting to get caught in the middle, "all right, for now, but you have to tell Nathan. Well your day sounded quite eventful, mine just sucked! I finally get my act together, realizing I'm in love with Brook, so when I actually have the guts to tell her, guess what? I find her sucking face with Felix who is totally wrong for her. Nice timing, huh?" As he spoke this he lay down, remembering:

**FLASHBACK  
**_He stood their frozen, watching them, and feeling his heart shatter into a million little pieces. What was the saying? "You always want what you can't have." That was sure the case now, he thought. He knew he deserved it though, he did cheat on her, not only that, it was with her best friend, which almost destroyed a friendship. Karma had a way of coming back and biting you in the $$. Lucas took one last look at Felix and Brook kissing, and then he walked away into the night._  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
Read and review.  
Next: Jake and Peyton yeah!


End file.
